


Little Bellarke Stories

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Safe Haven, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besicaly all my little Bellarke ideas and tumblr prompts. Modern AUs and Canons.<br/>Because I'm too addicted to Bellarke, okay?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whyilivevolleyballsomuch asked:  
> Okay, I just need something with Blake and Griffin siblings! (Bellamy and Octavia Blake, Lincoln and Clarke Griffin.)

The Blake and Griffin siblings are forever friends. Their parents were friends from school and happened to live in the same neighborhood twenty years ago.

 

The two families had a boy the same year. Bellamy Blake and Lincoln Griffin. Two years later the two families brought home a second child, Octavia Blake and Clarke Griffin.

 

Bellamy and Lincoln became friends from the first time they met, the same did Octavia and Clarke. The four of them end up becoming unbreakable friends.

 

Now it's summer and the school is over. The four of them are going to the beach. The two boys turned 17 this year and both parents trust them with the two girls.

 

"So, do you have anything to tell me?" Lincoln asks Bellamy. The two boys are walking ahead from the girls, caring an umbrella each.

 

"Me? I don't know. But do you have anything to tell me?" Bellamy asked back.

 

Lincoln stares at Bellamy and then turns his face forward, "No..."

 

Silence falls and they just walk towards the beach. Lincoln and Bellamy exchanged some looks in a way but none of them talked.

 

It's clear that they waited for the other to talk. The held their stares more when finally they both broke.

 

"I know you're dating my sister!" both shouted at the same time.

 

"What?" Bellamy asks in a beat.

 

"How?" Lincoln asked at the same time.

 

They both drop their things and turn to the two girls walking behind them. They jump when the things hit the ground and then their eyes meet with their brothers.

 

"You told him?!" the boys ask the girls at the same time like they were reading each other mind.

 

"Well, you know I can't lie to Lincoln. It's like he is reading my mind." Clarke says to Bellamy, "When he asked me I said yes."

 

Bellamy turns to Lincoln and smiles. "Is this okay with you?" he asks.

 

"Bellamy, are you actually asking permission from Lincoln to date me?" Clarke asks. Octavia laughs at the question while Bellamy ignores both girls.

 

"Well, if you are okay with me dating your sister... I just want Clarke to be happy. The same goes for Octavia. So... I think we're okay." Lincoln agrees.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you like my sister earlier?" Lincoln asks sometime later when the girls were swimming and the boys were digging the umbrellas into the sand.

 

"I didn't know how you would react. I mean… it's your little sister… And I'm two years older than her." Bellamy explains.

 

Lincoln smiles and takes his t-shirt off, "Well, I can say the same for you and Octavia. I'm happy you're with Clarke. I know you won't break her heart and I won't have to beat the shit out of you after that, like I would do to other guys."

 

Bellamy takes his shirt off too and stares at the girls splashing water on one another, "Yeah, I know O is safe with you too." And jumps into the water, swimming towards the girls. Lincoln follows behind.

 

That was their best summer till then. And every one after that was better than the previous.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/). I'm always happy to write for you!


	2. Safe Haven AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Do you know the 'Safe Haven' movie? It's really good! I was watching it the other day and I could imagine Bellarke with that storyline... I would really loved to read a Bellarke Safe Haven AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for my Bellarke Movie Week. Safe haven is one of my favourite romandic movie and it was the perfect scene for a Bellarke story I think.

How could he do that to her? He is a man. He is supposed to keep the woman he loves safe. Not push her away.

He has to find her.

He find her on the port, ready to leave with the ship. He pushes people to the side, squeeze between them to make his way to her.

He can see her gold hair and the bright sun powers their yellow color.

“Clarke!” he calls but she doesn’t turn to him. “Clarke, stop!” he tries again and succeeds.

She doesn’t say anything. She waits for to reach her. “Bellamy…”

“I’m sorry.” he stands in front of her, “I’m so sorry. Please, just say.”

She stares at him, “No, You were right. I have to go.” she argues. “He is going to find me and then he is going to find about us.” she starts walking towards the ship again, Bellamy follows her from the side.

“Wait- Wait Clarke.” he takes some steps quicker than her and stops in front of her again. “Just tell me what happened and if you’re in trouble we can get the police. I can talk to Miller.”

She stares at him again, thinking about his offer. “You don’t understand, Bellamy.” she turns and stare at the water around them, “He is the police. My husband is a cop.” she turns to him again, “That’s why he can do all that.” and turns to leave once again.

This time Bellamy doesn’t let get take another step, “I don’t care, alright?” he puts his hands between them, “I’m not letting him hurt you again.”

Clarke look at him like there is hope, like he is the only one she need. “I’m not gona let him hurt you again.” and Clarke knows that it’s a promise. 

“I’m sorry Bellamy but I can’t put you thought that. I can’t put your family through that.” she is telling the truth. He already lost his wife and raised two wonderful kids alone. They disserves peace in their lifes. Not a girl to protect from a crazy and alcoholic cop. He doesn’t disserve that.

“Hs is always gona be there. He doesn’t quit.”

Bellamy has no other choice but to tell the truth.

“Clarke, listen to me. I’m in love with you.” he waits to see what she is going to say or do but she does nothing, “If you stay, I promise, there is no place in the word safer than here with me.”

It looks like he convinced her but he is not sure. “I’m so scared.” she admits, hardly keeping her tears from falling down her cheeks.

“I know.” Bellamy takes a step closer to her, “I know you’re. But you don’t have to be.” he opens his arms, waiting for her to make the final move and come to his hand. The only hands that can keep her safe. “I love you Clarke. Please don’t go. Stay here with me. With us.”

Clarke now let her tears out and let her suitcase to fall on the dock’s wood, launching herself to Bellamy’s open hands. She brings her hands to the sides of his head and pulls him down. She kisses him with all the power they had left. Because now she is not alone. Bellamy will help her get rid of him once and for all. She will be safe with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/). I'm always happy to write for you!


End file.
